Just the Way You Are
by tsusami
Summary: Be careful what you sneak into. Amuto.


Just the Way You Are

Sometimes Ikuto was amazed by how easy it was to sneak into places. Not that he made it a habit of breaking and entering, but he expected a lock, a guard or at least a startled yell when he slid the large glass door open just outside the Joker's balcony. He eased the metal frame gently down its track, careful not to let it rattle and blow his cover. He had hoped to leave his package quickly, deciding to leave it on a dresser, or a bed. But he was quickly startled out of any decision when a cheerful hello greeted him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was not aimed at him.

Amu held her hair up in one direction, turning her face to check it from both sides before allowing it to fall back down to her shoulders. Three shugo chara hovered around while she repeated the same phrase in various expressions and altered tones. She paused after a rather terrible delivery, shoulders dropping and sighing largely in disappointment.

"Ganbatte, Amu," pink pom poms were raised in cheer.

"Uwah, I'm so nervous!" she declared, both palms pressed against her cheeks. Ikuto grinned, striding through the room unnoticed by the four pairs of eyes fixed on the mirror. He placed his package on the edge of her bed, body posed to turn and walk out the way he came, but the cheers behind him, the flustered girl standing in front of the mirror was an unusual spectacle and Ikuto couldn't help watching her distress with some amusement. He gave one more glance at the door and, against his better judgment, sat down on the bed.

"Just be yourself," the blue chara said wisely. Ikuto hunched over, resting his chin in his hand, waiting for Amu's response. "Now try again, and remember to smile!" The three airy bodies concentrated on her reflection.

Amu nodded while Ikuto noted the clenching of her fingers, the fist that balled and unfurled with her determination. She threw her shoulders back, standing up a little straighter and forced a smile. Ikuto grinned a little. He could already tell it was all wrong. Her smile always started with the crinkle of her eyes before the corners of her mouth rose to meet them.

"Tadase-kun!" she said excitedly. Her face froze in excitement, held in suspension before worrying into a frown. Dissatisfied, she tried again in a more frantic tone. Ikuto thought about saying something, or giving her a word of advice, but was amused to see how many masks she could pull up, curious to see which one she reserved for the boy king.

Amu shook her head, expression softening a little and the hard stance melting into something a little more honest. "Good afternoon, Tadase-kun." She tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled. She paused then, taking in her expression, noting the subtleties of her eyes, her hands, the truthful affection behind it. Quickly, she crossed her arms over her chest, feet widening her stance automatically. "Yo, Tadase," she said defensively. Ikuto tried not to chuckle

Amu's head drooped a little, "No no no! They're all wrong. What should I do?" she asked.

"That last one wasn't too bad," Ikuto said.

Amu nearly jumped out of her skin, body tensing like a cat while three shugo chara wheeled in surprise to find an intruder sitting calmly on the bed.

"Gyah!! Wha… what are _you_ doing here?" Amu pointed at him accusingly, eyes darting between him and the open glass door. "You can't just walk in here freely!" Her startled surprise was quickly turning into anger.Ikuto picked up the package next to him and tossed it.

"Door was open." Amu caught the package despite the lack of warning. "Delivery," Ikuto explained, her look of bafflement switching to suspicion. "It won't bite. Open it." Ikuto smirked when she held it far away from her. He placed his chin in his hand again, watching her with an amused expression.

Her eyes floated from the package to him, back to the package. She was thinking hard about whether to trust him, but slowly her curiosity won over. "What's this for?"

"Utau wanted me to give it to you. A thank you, for taking care of Eru." This answer seemed to disarm her. She stopped holding the package like a bomb about to blow and picked at the bow that would undo the wrapping. The paper slid off easily, floating down to the floor while her confused expression quickly evolved into a wide eyed stare.

"This is a brand new single! It's not scheduled for release until next month!"

"An advanced copy," Ikuto clarified. "Utau wanted to give it to you herself, but she's in rehearsal for the next two weeks." Amu nodded, smiling to herself and hugging the CD to her chest. Ikuto found it funny that this girl, the one Utau tried so hard to fight against, could be such a fan. Amu caught Ikuto's amused smirk and quickly wiped her expression. She pointed a finger at him with one hand while cradling the CD with the other.

"That doesn't excuse you from walking in here uninvited!" Her cheeks grew pink, much to his delight. He offered no explanation, just watched her with a knowing smile.

"Should I ring the doorbell next time? Introduce myself to your parents?" Her cheeks reddened, but she refused to back down.

"You didn't have to just walk in here," she faltered. "What if…" she struggled for an example. "What if…"

"What if you were talking to yourself in the mirror?" Amu turned scarlet. Her bright pink hair paled in comparison. Ikuto faked a frown, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm a little disappointed… talking about other boys in front of me." He observed her reaction through his periphery, chortling at how much his statement unsettled her. She quickly crossed her arms, annoyed. "So why _are_ you talking to yourself in the mirror?" he switched the topic to her.

Amu opened her mouth and said nothing. She looked at her three shugo chara, panicked. "It's none of your business!" she tried to play it cool, but the slight twitch in her eyebrow betrayed her.

"Do you always hold imaginary conversations with Tadase in the mirror? Do you ever have any with me?" He stated it as seriously as possible, holding a straight face only until her petrified expression sent him tumbling into a fit of laughter.

She really was too easy to tease. For someone with so many masks, Amu was surprisingly an open book.

"Of course I don't," her cool and spicy attitude made its appearance. Her gaze was fixed in the opposite direction—the only telltale signal that she was lying.

"So cold Amu. You really know how to hurt a guy's feelings. And after I came all this way to deliver a present." The look of guilt was immediate. She glanced at the CD in her hand, wincing a little at his words before looking at him apologetically.

"Ikuto… I'm.."

"Pft," Ikuto began chuckling. He covered his mouth, trying to contain his amusement.

"Mou!" Amu cried out. Ikuto rose from his position, knowing he had played his hand. His chore was completed. He had had his fun.

"I'll let you get back to your script," he teased.

"I don't expect you to understand," she retorted hotly. "You're so good at lying I bet you never struggle with what to say."

Ikuto was taken aback by this sudden attack, surprised more by how it stung. Blue eyes narrowed to regard her carefully. He considered himself many things, but dishonest was not one of them.

"Because rehearsing your conversation is honest?" It was a low blow, but it had to be said. Her eyes widened, brow furrowing and mouth opening silently. Ikuto felt like a bully looming over an opponent who was obviously still a child, but her words prickled and now his claws were drawn. "And which mask do you wear with me?" he asked coldly. She turned away from him, golden eyes clouding from anger to silence. He didn't need an answer when her worried lip said it all.

Ikuto closed the gap between them, hand forcing her chin to turn and face him. "You shouldn't have to change yourself for him," Ikuto stated calmly. Her eyes refused to meet his, stubbornly glancing at the space between them. He lowered his face to meet them, making sure she saw him, making sure his words were heard. "You're fine, just the way you are." His breath caught a little with his own admission. He held his gaze steady despite the flushed cheeks, on his end and hers.

He let her go hesitantly, certain the message was clear. He retreated the way he came, slipping through the open door while his hand rested on the warm metal frame. Blue eyes turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "Don't ever forget that."

He slid the door noisily behind him, shutting off her answer. Remembering her moment of honesty in the mirror, the genuine affection that seemed to scare even her, he pondered his own statement and wondered—why wasn't he?


End file.
